Princess of Tennis?
by ichigo akira
Summary: They should’ve known something was wrong when Inui’s juice tasted good...


My first Tenipuri fic! _-glomps-_ Sorry if I make any mistakes, I've only read 9 volumes of the manga series... So... Yeah n.n; Enjoy, nya!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eiji-kun. I don't own Momo-chan. I don't own Ryouma-kun. I don't own Taka. I don't own Kaido. I don't own Fuji-sempai, Ooishi-sempai, Sadaharu-sempai, and Kunimitsu-sempai. And most importantly, I don't own Tenipuri n.n;

(**Tennis no Oujisama**) (**Princess of Tennis?**) (**Chapter One**) (**The Real Terror after the Juice**)

"What did you say! We should _what_!" Momoshiro Takeshi screamed to his sempai in front of the other Seigaku players.

"You should drink this," the eye-glassed data-freak (according to Ryouma and the others) took a glass of something _really_ weird. And yes, it really was. The color wasn't even clear, like the color you get when you mix all of your paint together. It was like black-yellowish-purplish-reddish-greenish-brownish...

"And _why_ should we do that!"

"According to my data, you all need some little extra energy. And this will help," he answered slowly. He then placed nine glasses of the thing he called 'juice' to the table. "And to be fair, I will drink it too."

"Aah, Inui, I don't want to drink that, I think I have enough energy already!" Eiji protested.

"Don't say that. You know everything he says is ninety nine percent true," Tezuka commented coldly.

"You know, you sound a lot like Inui these days," Eiji said as he shook his head.

"Well, the buchou has said it, now you should all drink it!" Ooishi responded with a smile.

"Huh? _You_? Don't you have to drink it too, Ooishi?" Eiji teased, followed by the group's laugh.

"Well, this one looks tastier than the last one I drank..." Fuji said as he took a glass and drank it in a couple of seconds. "Delicious." The rest of the regulars stared at him in terror.

"Yo, you feel okay?" Momo asked in worry.

Fuji smiled and nodded, "Yes. You should try it too."

Ryouma took a look at the glass he was holding. "I guess I should drink this too..." He swallowed some and nodded, "Fuji-sempai's right, this one's delicious." And then he continued drinking it again.

"Eeehh! Really?" they asked unbelievably. Now that Ryouma was the one who said it, it just might be true.

"Well, here goes nothing," Momo shut his eyes and drank his juice quickly. His eyes wide opened. "This... This thing's good! Can I have another one, Inui-sempai?"

"No," he replied coldly as he gulped down all of it.

"Nya! Maybe I have to try too!" Eiji quickly took a glass and swallowed the liquid. "Yummy! I didn't know your juices were great!" he gave two thumbs up, which caused a smile on Inui's lips.

"Thank you."

In the other hand, Ooishi was praying in his mind. _'God, don't make me die right now...'_ and drank slowly. "You know, they're right. This is pretty good," he complimented truthfully.

"Fsssh!" Kaido hissed before he swallowed all of his drink, and couldn't help himself from saying, "Nice."

Tezuka didn't say anything when he finished drinking, but by the look on his face, everyone knew he liked it.

Now, Takashi was the only one left who hadn't drank his juice, and he really looked unsure to do it.

"What's the matter, Taka?" Ooishi asked. "It's good," he said as he pointed to the only juice left.

"Nya, if you don't want it, I'll take it!" Eiji said.

"No, Eiji-sempai, I asked Inui-sempai first!" Momo protested.

"Then we'll just divide it into half!"

"No way, I want all of them!"

"Waah! That's mean!"

"Ahem!" Tezuka glared at them, and they were quiet in a second. "20 laps around the court--"

"But that..." Momo and Eiji tried to protest.

"30 laps. And I mean **now**!"

"Ah... Okay!" the two of them rushed away in a second. The rest of the group shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Ooishi was thinking for a moment, and finally got the way to make Takashi drink that. "Yo, Taka, catch this!" he threw a racket.

"Why should I--" he caught it. "ORA! ORA! COME ON! Where's the juice I should drink! WHERE!" he yelled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Errr... Here it is, Taka," Momo handed him the glass, and it was empty in three seconds.

"Well, you can go home now, and remember to come earlier tomorrow," Inui announced. With that, everyone left (except Eiji and Momo, who were still doing their 30-laps running).

* * *

Ooishi, as usual, woke up early that morning. He was, after all, the one who had the key for the club's room, so if he came late, what would the others do? With that thought, he got up and took his clothes and towel. He entered the bathroom. 

_'Ack!__ My tummy's hurt! Is it because Inui's juice?'_

He slipped his pants down and took off his clothes. He was about to sit on the toilet when he realized that there was _something _wrong with his body...

* * *

Kaidou woke up even earlier than Ooishi that morning. As usual, he stretched his body when he got up, and then did some push-ups and sit-ups. Still wearing his white thin shirt and black shorts, he went out of his house to jog. 

He opened the door and took a deep breath, and started jogging.

He met his neighbor, who happened to jog too that morning, on the way. He thought she was going to greet him an "ohayou!" so he prepared to greet her back.

But he was wrong.

Instead of greeting him, the girl's eyes were wide-opened and she tried to close her mouth. Kaidou stared at her in confuse, but nevertheless, continue jogging anyway.

And the people's reactions were the same when they saw him. Their eyes were wide opened, and they whisper to each other if they had a company. Most of them were staring at him and pointing to his... Chest?

* * *

Knock! Knock! "Eiji... Eiji... Wake up! It's your turn to make breakfast!" 

"Huh? Yeah..." Eiji murmured as he yawned and sat up.

"Eiji! Be quick!"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" Eh? Wait? That wasn't his voice he was hearing... Ah, probably he was still half-asleep... "Nyaa... I've been "morning-dreaming" a lot these days..."

No, he wasn't "morning-dreaming" (or whatever he called it, nya!). He was sure his voice--

"One more minute or you'll have to make breakfast for a whole week!"

"Yep, Nee-chan!" That was weird. His voice... It sounded more like... a girl?

* * *

Ring! Ring! _'Dang, this alarm is really annoying!'_

"Yo, Ryouma!" Ryouma heard his dad calling his name from outside the window. He yawned and opened it.

"What is it, otou-san?"

"What about a game before--WHOA!" Nanjirou screamed when he saw Ryouma at the window. "W-who are you!"

"Stop joking," he muttered.

Suddenly, the man chuckled. "I get it now, You're Ryouma's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"What the--"

"I didn't know that boy's brave enough to bring a girl home. He's growing up," Nanjirou smiled evilly.

Ryouma raised an eyebrow. "Right... So, why did you call me again, otou-san?"

"Oh, wow!" Ryouma's dad suddenly laughed. "You're already calling me 'otou-san'! Say, what have my son done to you last night, kid?"

"What the heck are you talking--"

Then he realized it.

His voice... Sounded a lot more like a girl.

* * *

"Good morning, it is now six thirty am and for those of you who happen to have a practice this morning, I have a special song for you!" 

"Aah... This radio's so noisy..." Momo groaned. He slipped himself under the blanket and started snoring.

But then, he quickly woke up when he heard the intro of the song the radio was playing. "It's Morning Musume!" he yelled and started singing and dancing weirdly around the room. "Morning Musume ye ye!"

"Momoshiro Takeshi! Hurry up and take a bath!" he heard his mom's voice just as soon as the song finished. He sighed and took his towel. He scratched his head and brushed his long hair with his fingers.

Eh? Wait a sec... That wasn't right! _Long_ hair?

He looked at his hand. Since when did he use nail polish?

He ran to the bathroom and quickly took a look at the mirror.

And he screamed.

* * *

"Takashi... Wake up! Don't you have a practice this morning?" 

Takashi stretched his body and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his hands.

_'That's funny. I think my hands are smaller than last night... And more like a girl's hand... Ah! Maybe I've played too many play station games, I should start using glasses!'_

"Takashi! Help me carry these boxes, will ya?"

"I'm coming!"

Eh? Now wait a minute... That didn't sound like his voice at all! _'My eyes are getting bad, and now my ears too?'_

"Test! Test! One, two, three!"

He was startled.

"Hello? Hello? My name is Kawamura Takashi!"

No, it wasn't because there was something wrong with his ears... His voice really became softer...

He ran to the nearest mirror he could find, and found a brown-eyed girl looked back at him. Weird thoughts flew on Taka's mind. He mumbled some random words like "what's going on?" and such. Finally, with all courage he had, he dared to take a look inside his clothes.

He fainted.

* * *

"Shuusuke, wake up," Fuji heard his sister's voice that morning, followed by three knocks. 

"Hai, Nee-chan," he replied with a smile (well, didn't he always have that smile?)

"You're late today, hurry up and get dressed! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier, my alarm broke," his sister said. Fuji let out a "hai" from his mouth and changed his clothes.

With that, he went downstairs to where his sister was.

* * *

"Tezuka!" Tezuka heard his grandfather's voice from outside of his room. "Can I borrow your racket today? I got invited to some tennis-friendship-competition today by my friends." 

Tezuka sat up and took his glasses, then put them on. He walked to where he put his rackets, then took them all.

He opened the room and found his grandfather there. "Ojii-san, which one do you want to--"

"Who are you?"

Tezuka was silent.

"I asked you who are you! Are you Tezuka's girlfriend or something like that!"

Tezuka, again, was silent.

"What did you do in his room! Could it be that you--Aaah... I get it..." he smiled evilly. "Now, of course you and Tezuka don't want your parents know about this, right?"

Tezuka was _still_ silent.

"MUAHAHAHA! I knew someday he'd bring a girl home. I just didn't know it would be this quick! Damn, he's quiet but he's actually that kind of guy, ne! Don't worry, I won't tell!" he laughed and walked away.

Tezuka stood there, didn't understand a word his grandpa just said.

But one person came to his mind: Inui!

* * *

Inui woke up very late that morning, and in an instant knew there was something wrong when he touched his hair and found it long. He mumbled some words like "Could it be... Could it be..." and rushed to his computer. "Energy juice... Energy juice..." he murmured and found the things he mixed to make the energy juice. "B-but... This is not possible!" he screamed and bit his lips. "When I arrive at school, I'm dead..." 

"Inui, you up yet!" he heard her mother's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" he yelled, tried to sound as manly as possible.

He quickly took a pair of scissors and rushed to the bathroom. He cut his hair so he'd look normal to his family. He realized that his body had become smaller too, so he took on his jacket and tried to hide it. He put on his glasses and ran to the dining room.

"I gotta go! Ja!" he exclaimed before his parents could say anything.

His mom looked at her husband. "Is it just me, or Inui was shorter...?"

"It should be only our imagination," Inui's dad said.

* * *

Inui ran as fast as he could to the club's room. He opened the door and found eight girls were staring at him. There was a long silence. 

Suddenly, one of them stood up and touched Inui's shoulders.

"Now, just tell us what's going on..."

(**To Be Continued**)

* * *

How was it, nya? Anou... I just researched about their families around the net, and I'm not really sure if those are right... Especially the part where Tezuka's grandpa appeared, I've only read fics about his grandpaand I kinda got the point that he's someone like Nanjirou.If there's something wrong, please let me know:) 

Arigatou all!

Kikumaru Eiji-kun, nya! X3


End file.
